


you said "stay here"

by grilledtrees



Series: Dab messes up his relationships [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Disappointment, Kinda?, Lost Love, M/M, MoonMoonOW, NoPixel - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Together but Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: and he did.
Relationships: Kevin Shaw/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred
Series: Dab messes up his relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648408
Kudos: 11





	you said "stay here"

**Author's Note:**

> *hands myself angsty yunglaw* as a little treat.....
> 
> based off of hayd's song suffocate

"I'll be back," Dab tells Kevin, "Stay here, okay?" He gives Kevin a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. 

* * *

Kevin watches the door, waiting for him to come back. He's scared if he leaves, then maybe when he leaves, Dab would come back. Dab would see that he left. So he takes a week off of work, just waiting for Dab to come back. Time is almost up for him. A week has nearly passed, and it scares him.

Kevin makes himself dinner, before turning on the TV. His hands get a little cold.

He worries for a minute; that Dab was dead somewhere in a ditch. But he figures that Dab- ever so resourceful Dab- would cheat his way out of death. That's his rationalization, at the very least. 

Maybe that's when Kevin realizes that Dab left him. 

All alone, in this shitty apartment with no heat. But Dab has to come back eventually, Kevin thinks. So he writes a note, leaving it on the counter. 

Then he leaves, heading into the heart of the city. 

He asks Alabaster. He shakes his head, a frown on his lips. He asks Jenny. He asks anyone who'll listen.

None of them have seen him. But it wouldn't surprise Kevin if they were lying to him. 

He heads back, and he half expects Dab to be on the couch- sprawled out, with a shit eating grin on his face- but he isn't. He isn't here and Kevin is and for some reason, that's the thought that breaks Kevin. His tears come easily; and just as easily, they fall. 

He didn't know what was worse, that Dab left him all alone in this shitty apartment, or that he didn't bother to tell him. Kevin wipes his tears away, walking to the bed they would sometimes share, if Dab was too cold on the couch. 

Kevin doesn't sleep.

* * *

It's been a month, and still- there was no sign of Dab. 

Kevin accepts the fact that Dab really abandoned him, when he gets a text from Alabaster, telling him to go to the Pink Cage. He has nothing better to do, so he goes. 

And there he is. Standing, smiling, laughing with others. Kevin stands there, staring. Others look at Kevin with a grimace. A chorus of voices bombards him. 

What else could he do except stare? Stare at the person who left him, all alone. A voice whispers next to him, "He paid most of us to keep quiet. I'm real sorry." Kevin looks at Alabaster, who shrugs. Kevin's fists clench as he storms up to Dab. 

Kevin grabs Dab's hand, leading him to the alleyway. He doesn't care that others see. Because he can't. His face feels hot, and it feels even hotter when Dab says, "Listen-" It infuriates Kevin. Kevin whips around, and Dab gets a good look at how tired Kevin looks. 

"Listen to you? Listen to _you?_ I did! I listened to you when you told me to stay in that shitty apartment! I listened and I stayed! And you never came back!," Kevin shouts, "I stayed there all alone for weeks! Weeks spent thinking- thinking how you were, if you were dead- but no! No, Maximilian, you're too smart to die, so then I had to think about what exactly I did to deserve you _abandoning_ me. If you were tired of me, say so! Don't-" His voices cracks. "Don't just leave me." The last part is quiet.

So quiet, yet so loud. 

Dab blinks at Kevin. Clearing his throat, Dab says, "I'm- I'm sorry. I just... I needed space." Kevin laughs. It's humourless. "So you left without saying that, huh. Fuck you. Everyone except me knew. Do you know how that feels? Knowing that no one would bother telling you that the man you loved isn't dead?" Dab swallows. 

"I'm sorry, Kevin, I am- I didn't know how to tell you and I fucked up, and I'm sorry." 

Kevin meets Dab's eyes. 

"Fuck you.Don't you ever talk to me again. Find a new lawyer."

And he pushes past Dab.

He doesn't need to see his face to know that Dab was crestfallen. All he can do is not turn around. If he turns around, he'll take Dab's apology.

Kevin won't do that. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> want an artist that makes sick yunglaw/yungslim/yungslimlaw content?
> 
> sugarandmemories @ instagram babie!


End file.
